


Keeping Secrets

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, OiYama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was secretly dating Oikawa, but hiding something like that from the others was a struggle. #forbidden love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

“You’ve been texting a lot recently and it’s getting really annoying.” He told him one time as they were walking home from practice. Yamaguchi was about to deny it when his phone was suddenly snatched from his hands. In a panic, he quickly tried to reach for it, but Tsukishima held it up high in the air to prevent him from taking it back. Then, almost as if on cue, his phone began to ring with an incoming message. The sound of it just made Tsukishima angerier. “They’re so irritating. Do they not have anything better to do?”

“It’s just a friend that I happen to meet the other day. It’s nothing important really.” Yamaguchi insisted for the millionth time, but once again, his best friend wasn’t convinced by his lie. His glare was intense and he seemed determined to figure out the truth. Yamaguchi nervously laughed before he tried to reach for his phone once again. However, since he was slightly shorter than Tsukishima with slower reflexes, each attempt failed. “Why does it even matter? Do you think it’s wrong for me to have friends? Are you saying that you don’t want me to talk to people? Actually I don’t understand how this affects you.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitched at his remarks, but his words had been strong enough to get him to stop messing around. He gave his phone back before it vibrated a few more times. “You’ve changed ever since that person started contacting you. It always seems like you’re hiding something from everybody and that’s what really annoys me. Don’t get the wrong idea.”

He walked away after that and the entire time he never bothered to look back to see if he was following him or not. His presence was completely ignored and when they finally reached the curve where they usually parted, Tsukishima went in his direction without saying one word to him. Yamaguchi sighed as he watched his friend’s figure disappear from sight. Lately, that was the way things would always end with them. They were getting into more arguments than before and he knew that he was slightly responsible for it. He was keeping secrets from him for the first time in their entire lives. Still, it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose.

Exhausted from the hassle he had been put through in practice, Yamaguchi dragged his feet as he tried to make it home. He looked forward to a nice hot bath along with a quick snack to fill his empty stomach. He planned to stay up late to finish homework and maybe call Tsukishima with an apology. There were times when he seriously wanted to tell him everything, but he didn’t know how he would react. Then again, he was almost sure the entire team would be shocked to know that he was currently dating Oikawa Tooru, Aobajousai’s captain and their rival. It was such unexpected predicament that sometimes he had trouble believing it himself.

They probably wouldn’t tell him to break up, but he was sure that they wouldn’t like the idea one bit especially Tsukishima. He would probably be opposed to them dating with the notion that Oikawa would eventually end up hurting him. He was known to be a womanizer after all. He was the heartthrob of his school and possibly the entire region. Unlike him, he was popular, beautiful, talented, and absolutely flawless. He was the exact definition of perfection which gave him tons of fans across the country, both male and female. Yamaguchi knew and understood the risks. He knew the chances of getting hurt were high, but he thought it was worth it.

He wasn’t sure how it had happened, but he had seriously developed feelings for Oikawa. Of course, they weren’t as strong as what he had felt for Tsukishima once, but they were still there regardless. He felt happy being and talking with Oikawa. In such a short time of knowing him personally, he always knew how to make him smile. He knew how to make him feel special and important. It was honestly the greatest thing. With this in mind, Yamaguchi turned on his phone and read the messages that Oikawa had sent him earlier. A smile curved across his face when he spotted the words ‘I love you’ on a random text.

Their relationship had seriously formed out of nowhere. He remembered bumping into him in the restroom after their match. Yamaguchi wasn’t planning on initiating a conversation since there was really not much to say anyways. Aobajousai had just been defeated by them and he thought he would be angry toward him because of that. He had successfully contributed to his own team’s victory for once which caused his lose. Still, Oikawa spoke to him, showing no resentment whatsoever.

 _“_ Hey, you’re Karasuno’s number twelve? You’re that pinch server with the jump float serve?”

Everything started from there and the next thing he knew he was being praised by one of the top players in the country. It made him nervous, but at the same time, he felt flattered to be acknowledged. However, his jaw almost dropped open when Oikawa suddenly asked him for his number so they could practice their serves together. His match against Shiratorizawa was next and he told him he could give him some good tips before the game. His beautiful smile disappeared from his face in that moment as sadness rapidly filled his eyes. "I lost my chance to go against him, so that’s why you have to win.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know if he was messing around with him or not, but it soon became clear that he was being dead serious. Some time went by and even after their game with Ushiwaka was over, he continued to see Oikawa. He didn’t tell anyone about it, but he started to meet up with him with purposes that didn’t involve volleyball. Yamaguchi got to know him better and discovered that he really wasn’t a terrible person at all. He was fun to be around with.

However, a month back, Oikawa surprised him completely. “You know we’ve been hanging out for such a long time. We should just make it official already. That way I’ll be allowed to kiss you. I’ve been wanting to for a long time, but you just never seem to take a hint. Then, I can’t let Glasses get you first. You like me back, right? So let’s hurry up and date already.”

“Why are you even attracted to me? I’m no where near your league. You can have anyone you want, Oikawa-san. You’re popular and pretty enough, so if you’re planning to date me out of pity, then please don’t. If you’re doing this for fun or to tease me, then please stop.” Yamaguchi lifted his head to find Oikawa getting awfully close. His expression was stern and for some reason, he almost seemed mad. With a gulp, he continued on and hoped that Oikawa would just leave. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, but he was afraid of liking him too much if they officially started dating. He wanted his crush to remain a crush and nothing more. He didn’t want to go through the same things he gone through with Tsukishima. “I think you should find someone that’s more suited for you. Someone that would know how to make you happy.”

“I thought we were starting to get to know each other, but it seems I was wrong.” Having no sense of personal space, Oikawa leaned his face so that they were only a couple of inches away. He didn’t want to admit it, but his heart was racing so fast, causing a whirl of emotions to flow within him. “Do you really not see it? You can't just decide who will make me happy or not. You can't just choose someone for me because it's my choice. And believe or not, I do think we suit each other just fine.”

Eventually, Yamaguchi gave in and decided to date him, a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret in the future. Overall, things had gone pretty smoothly for them. They couldn’t see each other often because of school and practice, but they managed to make time throughout the day to call and text one another. That was the reason why he was always seen with phone more often than before. It had become a custom to wait and expect Oikawa’s messages throughout the day. He thought he was being sneaky about it, but out of everyone in the team, Tsukishima was the first one to notice that something was up which really wasn’t all that surprising.

There were times when he easily gave himself away as well. He and Hinata had gone to the convenience store to buy some drinks for the others one particular afternoon. Since he couldn’t carry all the cans himself, Hinata had offered to help him. They entered inside the store and the shorter boy immediately dashed away to find something that was good enough for them to purchase. Yamaguchi stayed behind near the entrance where a magazine rack had caught his attention. He picked the first one he saw and flipped a couple of pages back to find the article that portrayed Aobajousai. Oikawa had told him about it once before, but he still hadn’t gotten a chance to see it.

It didn’t take long for him to find it since Oikawa's image was the one portrayed in the center. He was in his serving pose, a photo that had been able to capture his perfection. There was a caption right next to it that explained how he had been accepted to one of the best universities around and that he would continue to play volleyball. Yamaguchi smiled to himself and proudly wanted to yell that he was dating the most beautiful guy in the entire planet. Staring at the photograph, Yamaguchi continued to stare at him and pretty soon he became lost in his own thoughts.

“What are you looking at with such interest?” Hinata suddenly asked, appearing right next to him. He looked at the magazine with a puzzled look on his face before he pointed at Oikawa. In that instance, Yamaguchi wanted to be buried alive.  He quickly closed it with a shriek and stumbled to put it back on the rack. He must have gotten too nervous because he ended knocking the whole thing down. “Why were you looking at the Great King’s picture like that?”

Yamaguchi ignored the question and told him that they should really hurry with the drinks.

With his chin resting on top of the palm of his hand, Yamaguchi was paying more attention to the birds outside than to the teacher’s lecture. He was tired, completely exhausted from practice. He was pretending to take notes, but honestly, he was just scribbling nonsense all over his journal. He had been so out of it that he didn’t even hear class being dismissed for the day. He yawned helplessly, not noticing the loud commotion that was going on around him. When he suddenly realized that Tsukishima was standing right in front him with the most concerned expression ever, Yamaguchi quickly closed his journal and stood up from his chair.

It was too late however and Tsukishima had realized what he had been writing in his journal. He took it from him, opening to the page where his pencil still remained. He stared at his writing, but pointed to something specific on the page. “What the hell are you doing writing that guy’s name?”

He had written Oikawa’s name over it more than once without really thinking much of it. Yamaguchi’s face turned bright red before he took the journal back. He tried to come up with an excuse, but there was really hardly any good explanations to give.

“Oh, it’s nothing really! I was just really distracted today and I started thinking about Oikawa’s serves! I really want to get as good as he is someday! I mean, the jump float serve is really powerful too, but just imagine if I managed to acquire precision and accuracy like Oikawa! It would really help the team out and stuff! Anyways, he was on my mind and I guess I just starting writing his name without reason?”

He didn’t convince him in the least. In fact, Yamaguchi wasn’t even convincing himself. Instead of giving another embarrassing excuse, Yamaguchi decided to stuff his journal into his bag with hopes that Tsukishima wouldn’t ask about it anymore. Still, before they headed outside the classroom, he placed his hand over his shoulder. “Why do you even want to be like him? You’re getting better. You’re improving and that’s what matters.”

During practice one afternoon, Oikawa had been brought up as a topic for conversation. Yamaguchi tried to pay no mind to it, but he couldn’t help overhear what was being said about him.

“Can you believe that guy! Just how lucky can he get! He’s going to one of the best universities in the country and yet, there are also rumors that he’ll get drafted to play professional volleyball internationally from there!” Tanaka commented, but shared a small laugh with Nishinoya not long after. “He’s great and all, but we still beat his team anyway! That’s what he gets for tempting us from the very beginning!”

“You know, he’s really not as bad as you guys picture him.” Yamaguchi quietly approached them with the broom still in his hand. He wanted to stop himself, but he found it impossible by that point. “He’s gotten as good as he is because he works really hard. Even though his personality is pretty bad sometimes, he really cares about the team he is in. He's amazing, so it makes sense that he would be offered to play professionally too.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya fell silent as they looked at him with a disbelief. Yamaguchi, not understanding their reaction, suddenly realized what he had accidentally said out loud and dropped the broom on the floor. He nervously laughed before he started sweeping away the spot he had already cleaned. “I mean, that’s what it seems like to me! It’s just an opinion really!”

In the library earlier before, Yamaguchi was looking for some books he needed for a report they had been assigned to complete in class. He skimmed through the book titles, but couldn’t find the right one he was looking for. He sighed and turned to look in the bookshelf behind him when he happened to find Yachi there as well. She smiled at him with excitement and they proceeded to talk about the assignment. However, somewhere along the way, the conversation drifted to Tsukishima.

“You know you don’t hang around him as much as you used to,” she stated before grabbing a book and setting it down in her small pile below. “I think that’s why he seems so angry lately. You don’t pay much attention to him anymore. Before you were always going after him like a lost puppy or something. Even though he was kind of cold, you would overlook that and still hang around him. Honestly, did you guys get into a fight or something? That’s what everyone is saying.”

“Really? Is that what it looks like to everyone?” Yamaguchi asked her only to see her nod. He bit his lower lip and wondered what Tsukishima thought about the whole situation. He really needed to talk to him soon, but for some reason, he had no idea how to even bring up the topic. “We’re not fighting. I don’t think much has changed. I mean, he is a bit more grumpy than usual but I don’t think it’s because of me. I still pay attention to him. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know.” Yachi shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her stack of books from the floor. Then, before she walked away to the other side of the shelf, she looked back at him with a mischievous smile. “I heard from a small baby crow that you probably have a crush on Aobajousai’s captain. I don’t think I’m against it really, but there are some people that would probably forbid you from dating him. Especially a certain blond that I know.”

Yamaguchi was so surprised by her words that he couldn’t get himself to deny it. How in the world did Hinata come up with such a conclusion? Sure he had been looking at Oikawa’s column in the magazine, but that shouldn’t have raised suspicion. He leaned his body against the bookshelf, feeling a headache coming on. He really didn’t think he could keep hiding the truth for much longer.

Later, he couldn't stop himself from checking his cellphone. He hadn’t received a single call or text from Oikawa and it was starting to worry him. He was always constantly bugging him throughout the day, but this time was different. He kept looking at it whenever he could only to see the same thing. He went back to his inbox and read the last message he had sent him about a day or so ago.

_When are you usually done with practice??ヾ(´∀｀○)ﾉ_

Yamaguchi answered his question, but he didn’t get any other sort of response after that. He wasn’t going to deny that he was upset about it since he become used to seeing his messages often. They motivated him and demonstrated that he cared even though they went to different schools. Soon, because of his graduation, they would be even further away from each, but he hoped they would still continue with their relationship. But, why? Why hadn’t he communicated with him in so long? Was he busy? Did he get sick?

“You don’t seem like yourself. Is there something wrong?” Tsukishima asked him as they stepped out of the locker room into the fresh air of the night. Practice was over and even though he felt slightly better, there was a terrible ache inside his heart. He told him everything was okay with a fake smile, locking up his worry and stress deep within in him. “What? You can’t tell me either? Oh, wait, I think I know. That person that’s always texting you forgot about you. That’s it, isn’t it?”

“No, that’s not it.” It was incredible how Tsukishima could easily figure him out. He knew him so well and it was almost scary to think about. Even as he denied the truth, Yamaguchi knew his best friend had already spotted the lie. Even so, he couldn’t just tell him that he was upset because Oikawa hadn’t called or text him in a while. It sounded awfully lame, but in reality, he was just a plain boy with insecurities and confidence problems. Something as small as that was impactful for him. “I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

They stepped outside the school gates and got ready to take the path home that they usually took. Yamaguchi was so focused on his phone that he didn’t realize that Tsukishima had suddenly stopped walking. He bumped into his back and stumbled backward a bit. Then, he looked up to see Tsukishima boiling in his own anger. He had never seen him that way before and he wondered what on earth was wrong. He followed his gaze and that’s when he realized that there was tall figure standing underneath the tree. Yamaguchi couldn’t see the person from that distance, but when he came out to the light, he almost fell back. It was Oikawa. He had come to his school.

“Hey, Glasses-kun.” He waved at him with a friendly smile, but Yamaguchi knew it was all an act. “If you don’t mind, I came to see Yama-chan, my boyfriend.”

There was no use in hiding it anymore and all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I was able to post this one in time. I probably won't post anything until day five or seven. I'm still not sure and I'm wondering what this even had to do with today's theme? It's somewhere. Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
